nouvelle constance
by shake-your-mind
Summary: Severus comme à chaque mission qui se déroule mal, héberge Hermione et son mal-être. Ce n'est qu'une soirée comme les autres pour eux. OS HG/SS


_note de l'auteur:__Je ne gagne rien sur ce OS et les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

_Bon pour ceux qui lisent ma fic "les liaisons dangereuses" ils savent que j'ai un problème de béta, donc je préviens aussi ici que j'ai un problème de communication avec ma béta qui à eut des problèmes avec son ordinateur et par conséquent je suis obligée de poster la version non corrigée et non réécrite. Pardonnez-moi pour le nombre incalculable de fautes._

_Sinon pour l'histoire de ce OS assez particulier en fait c'est un extrait de fic que j'ai transformé en OS. J'avais une idée de fic en tête mais je manquais de temps pour l'écrire et la peaufiner donc j'ai écris ceci car je trouvais ce passage très beau et je trouvais dommage de ne pas le mettre à l'écrit. Bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaira même si il est assez compliqué à comprendre lorsqu'on ne sait pas l'histoire en entier._

**Nouvelle constance**

Il pleuvait dehors

Il pleuvait dehors. Le ciel noir recrachait les larmes que les hommes emmagasinaient sans oser les laisser couler. Le vent les entraînait, les faisant s'écraser contre la vitre, puis descendre laissant une fine trace derrière chaque goutte.

Séverus regardait ce tableau d'une tristesse sans nom à travers sa fenêtre, debout, les bras croisés et le visage impassible. Ce soir il aurait de la visite. Le journal lui avait annoncé la visite future, de sa confidente qui vient le trouver lorsque le monde lui prouve encore une fois qu'elle doit se battre pour mériter de vivre. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Constance immuable de sa vie, il repêchait les mal-aimé qui voyait en lui le symbole de la souffrance. Gloire a lui. Il n'allait pas s'en vanter.

Il regardait les branches des arbres s'agiter en tout sens, les buissons devenant effrayant par le noir environnant, le chat qui l'observait caché dans une niche du mur. Paysage étrange ce soir. Il se détourna de la vitre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa sa main sur la poigné, attendit quelques instants et la déverrouilla. Une femme, une cape noire enveloppant son corps et une capuche dissimulant sa tête, se trouvait devant lui, le poing en l'air sur le point de frapper.

Il avait su qu'elle était là, sur le pas de sa porte. Comment avait-il fait ? Le désespoir de cette personne était-il si présent qu'il suait de ses pores l'encerclant d'un halo acide perceptible aux odorats développés ?

Il se poussa légèrement, la laissant entrer et referma la porte à sa suite. La capuche fut enlevée et des boucles brunes furent révélées. Elle défit l'attache de sa cape et la retira de ses épaules pour l'accrocher au porte manteaux en bois. Représentation du style anglais du siècle dernier. Elle se retourna, gardant son visage baisser, n'osant pas regarder cet homme qui devait sûrement tout savoir de son histoire. Elle ne cherchait pas à être rassuré, mais à être apaisé. Il lui offrait cela à chaque fois alors elle revenait irrémédiablement. A chaque fois la même scène avait lieu avant qu'il ne brise le silence par des vérités blessantes. Toujours lui qui doit faire mal, pour remettre les idées en place. Il le fit au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-La prévisible constance des âmes en peine est si intéressante à exploiter. Je me sidère devant tant de crédulité de la part de ces rats de laboratoire qui se font agiter en tout sens. Mais venant de vous cela ne m'étonne plus. Je vous félicite de votre nouvel exploit !

-Exploitation qui en ravit certains car ils laissent aux autres le loisir de ramasser les conséquences d'actes irréfléchis, je tiens à vous le préciser. Ne dissimulez pas cette partie de la vérité car elle me procure un maigre réconfort.

-Une chance que ces personnes y soient habitué et y voient là une nouvelle constance. Pour vous ce n'est plus qu'habitude !

Il se retourna, délaissant son invité qui se trouvait en cet instant soulagé. Il lui avait fait mal. Il lui avait parler et fait une reproche par rapport à sa mission qui s'était mal passé, par rapport à son statut qu'ils répugnaient, par rapport au dehors et à ce qu'ils voulaient oublier.

Elle soupira. Cela faisait du bien de parler enfin avec une personne qui voyait toute l'horreur de sa situation sans qu'elle ai besoin de l'en convaincre ou tout simplement de lui en parler. Il savait c'est tout. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur non plus. Qu'il était bon de revenir ici.

Elle savait qu'il était retourné dans son salon « so british » selon les termes qu'elle employait et qu'il lisait un livre qui l'étonnerait encore. Elle en sourit d'avance.

Elle avança plus loin dans le couloir de bois foncé pour ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Un elfe sursauta a l'arrivé de cette intruse qui osait la déranger dans la confection d'excellent mets destinés à ravir les papilles de son bien heureux maître. Elle s'inclina, lorsqu'elle vit qui était la personne qui venait d'entrée, frottant son long nez par terre.

-Mademoiselle aurait du appeler Timky. Timky serait venu tout de suite. Mademoiselle n'aurait ainsi pas eu le déplaisir de se déplacer. Que peux faire Timky pour se faire pardonner ?

-Bonjour Timky ! Je venais juste chercher du thé. Je pense que c'est ce que Séverus a bu ce soir ?

L'elfe s'inclina encore plus bas devant la réponse négative qu'il allait devoir apporter à la jeune fille.

-Non mademoiselle je suis désolée. Mon maître a bu du scotch ce soir. Mais Timky peux vous préparer du thé. Ho oui, oui, Timky peux le faire !

La jeune brune fronça des sourcils devant cette réponse. Il était bien rare que Severus boive du scotch seul. Certes il savait qu'elle allait venir, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de sortir la bouteille. Cela l'intriguait mais il y bien longtemps qu'elle n'essayait plus de comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Elle saurait si elle le devait. Il n'avait pas à justifier ces actes, il était chez lui après tout.

-Je vais au salon rejoindre Séverus. Pourras-tu m'apporter un verre et la bouteille de scotch s'il te plait Timky ?

-Ho oui, oui Timky le fera mademoiselle !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et partit vers le salon, laissant l'elfe et ses bonnes intentions embaumer la cuisine.

Ses pas étaient léger et discret comme toujours. Elle aurait l'impression de blasphémer cette maison si elle commençait à avoir une présence imposante. Même Séverus était discret presque fantomatique. Elle ne devait pas faire moins. Du moins elle ne s'était jamais donner l'autorisation.

Elle ne regardait même plus les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle s'était perdue dans leurs contemplations et c'est Séverus qui était venu la chercher. Il l'avait arraché à sa rêverie d'une douce manière certes, mais elle ne voulait pas rêver encore de ces tableaux au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Même Séverus ne les regardait plus. En même temps ils ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. Sûrement l'habitude de les ignorer.

Elle poussa la porte sans la faire grincer. Elle savait comment utiliser chaque objet ou rentrer dans chaque pièce sans se faire repérer. Elle aimait cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec les secrets de cette maison.

Severus était, comme elle l'avait prévu, dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminé allumé avec son verre de scotch posé sur la table basse à côté de lui.

-So british

-Thé ou scotch l'impression est la même à ce que j'entends.

-Le thé ne fait pas de toi un véritable anglais.

-J'espère bien !

Il but une gorgé puis reposa son verre, sans quitter des yeux son livre.

Le feu crépitait doucement permettant aux ombres de danser sur les piliers de l'âtre et de réveiller certains livres qui dormaient sur les étagères.

Hermione se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques, passant devant le fauteuil de Séverus pour observer le titre de son œuvre.

-Expiation de Ian McEwan ? Je te croyais moins romantique que ça. Séverus fait attention à ton image.

- Dixit la fervente lectrice de Jane Austen que tout le monde croit travailleuse et rationnel surtout dans les sentiments mais qui se complait à rêver à l'amour fou.

Il leva les yeux pour adresser un sourire sarcastique à son hôte. Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle adorait ces jeux mais elle perdait à chaque fois. Surtout que cette fois-ci elle avait perdu d'une façon assez idiote.

Elle prit place face à Séverus et reprit son livre là où elle l'avait arrêté il y a quelques semaines.

Les mêmes images tournaient dans sa tête. Sa mission ne cessait de la poursuivre. Harry et Ron parties sur un dossier important pour le ministère. Ce dernier qui l'appelle pour lui confier un devoir de la plus grande importance. Mais tout tourne mal. Celui qu'elle devait suivre l'attaque, elle se défend, tout va vite, trop vite, un sort part. Il est mort. L'affaire est étouffée mais pas assez bien et les journaux en font leurs choux gras, le ministère est ravis par ce qui s'est passé car il ne savait pas quoi faire de l'homme, il impose une remontrance à Hermione rien que pour la forme et se frotte les mains par derrière devant la réussite de cette mission. Hermione n'est au courant de rien évidemment. Lorsqu'elle fait une erreur elle ne peux que s'en vouloir.

Séverus est plus perspicace et il lui fait savoir. Mais ce soir elle ne savait pas qu'il se sentait aussi concerné par l'affaire, encore une fois.

Elle se tourna vers la table qui était à coté de son propre fauteuil et y vit le verre de scotch qu'elle avait demandé. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'elfe le déposer. Peut-être qu'il était déjà là lorsqu'elle était arrivée ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle s'en fichait de le savoir, elle voulait juste le boire. Le verre se vida d'un seul coup dans sa bouche puis fut reposer sans bruit sur la table.

-Idiote !

-Pardon ? Ta syntaxe devient limitée, sujet, verbe, complément tu te rappelles ?

-Ton traitement.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis fixa le verre. Elle avait oublié ses crises. Elle avait omis son traitement qui ne supportait pas une grosse dose d'alcool en un temps limité. Il y allait avoir opposition entre les deux.

Ca commençait. Sa gorge s'était mise à la brûler d'un seul coup. Le livre était tombé sur la tapis lorsque ses mains s'étaient posé sur sa gorge en en tentative vaine d'apaiser la douleur. Elle tremblait elle ne cessait de trembler. Elle se roula en boule sur le fauteuil espérant que cela lui ferait moins mal. Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle se calme, qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle gémissait plus fort sous la douleur qui lui saisissait les muscles et les brûlures qui se manifestaient. Elle souffrait horriblement.

Séverus l'observait se tortiller et gémir dans le fauteuil. Il savait que la crise allait passer et qu'elle allait en sortir épuiser d'avoir tant lutter contre elle. Il savait aussi que ce soir dans le lit, elle aurait des sueurs froides et qu'elle se réveillerait en criant contre ses cauchemars, contre coup de sa crise.

Il se leva, prit une potion qui reposait sur la cheminée et la fit boire à Hermione qui ne cessait de s'enrouler sur elle-même. La crise se dissipa instantanément.

Hermione reposait maintenant sur le fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos et transpirants de cet effort non désiré. Il la prit dans ses bras faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule et la transporta dans sa chambre.

-Sadique.

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure. Elle gardait les yeux fermés pour pouvoir garder un minimum d'énergie pour discuter avec son sauveur. Séverus regardait devant lui, serrant un peu plus Hermione contre lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que si je l'étais je t'aurais donné la potion ?

-Tu m'as laissé boire.

-Argument faussé. Tu voulais boire ce verre !

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Il ne faisait aucun bruit pendant qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre. Le bois était si vieux qu'il aurait du craquer à chaque pas, mais il savait ne pas briser la calme de ce lieu. Il arriva devant la porte après avoir gravit les escaliers.

-Tu devais le protéger ?

Un muscle de son visage tiqua. Elle voulait discuter de ce qui l'avait fait venir. Pas étonnant si elle l'avait trouvé en train de boire. Elle se doutait.

Il ouvrit la porte par la magie et fit de même pour la refermer. Il la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit avec les couvertures.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu allais t'excuser.

Hermione sourit doucement gardant toujours ces yeux fermés. Elle aimait bien discuter ainsi avec lui. Doucement, calmement, dans le noir. Elle ne se laissait pas distraire par autre chose et pouvait sans problème écouter le court de ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi.

-Celui-ci est pour quoi ?

-Pour m'excuser de travailler du côté du ministère et pas avec toi.

Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser. Il devait s'être assis. Elle était certaine qu'il l'observait. C'était toujours la même chose après une de ses crises.

-Je suis fais pour être du mauvais côté tu le sais. Et puis mon employeur ne voudrait pas de toi tu es trop…toi.

Elle sourit encore une fois et réprima un bâillement.

Séverus lui caressait les cheveux pour l'endormir et lui permettre de récupérer après cette crise de manque qu'elle avait du affronter.

-Saloperie de guerre.

-Tu crois vraiment que si elle n'avait pas eu lieu, tu n'aurais pas fait d'overdose de magie ?

Son ton était sans reproche mais légèrement cynique. Elle garda le silence. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. D'une manière ou d'une autre pour tenir le coup elle aurait fait des mélanges de sortilège et de potion qui lui aurait provoquer des effets secondaires. Elle soupira et s'écrasa un peu plus contre l'oreiller. Ses pensées allait de moins en moins vite. Il était temps de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Bonne nuit !

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans lui retourner sa phrase, car il savait que pour elle, quoi qu'il fasse, sa nuit ne serait pas bonne.

Il retourna dans le petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il regarda la pièce quelque instant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lâcher son livre et l'avoir laisser sur le sol. Il soupira et ramassa les deux romans qui étaient sur le tapis et les remit à leur place dans la bibliothèque. Il récupéra aussi la fiole de potion maintenant vide qui avait servis à calmer Hermione et la reposa sur la cheminée. Timky viendrait la prendre plus tard.

Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et entreprit de terminer la bouteille presque vide de scotch en fixant le feu dansant dans la cheminé.

Elle venait de plus en plus souvent chez lui. C'était mauvais signe. Le ministère devenait vraiment le lieu de prédilection des coups en douce et des missions suicides. Il orchestrait tout ce qui était mauvais et il affichait cela comme des décisions héroïques aux yeux de la population sorcières. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas fait mieux. De toute manière il travailler pour un de ces malades qui voulait faire plier le ministère. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal malheureusement.

Il finit son dernier verre puis resta là encore quelques instants à fixer le feu. Il travaillait toujours pour le côté sombre du monde mais il ne savait rien faire d'autres. Ils avaient tout deux un point communs. Il travaillait tout deux pour un partie emblématique du monde, côté sombre pour l'un et blanc pour l'autre, et ils détestaient ça.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Séverus se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la chambre pour s'endormir à son tour.

Hermione revivait les moments de la guerre. Elle revoyait la torture puis la mort de ses parents par le seigneur des ténèbres, elle revoyait le coma de Ron. Elle revivait sa descente aux enfers avec sa dépendance à certaines potions et à certains charmes qui lui permettait de tenir le coup durant la guerre. Elle se voyait tuer Drago sur ordre du ministère. Elle se voyait renvoyer le sortilège de mort. Elle se voyait le tuer de son plein gré.

Elle se réveilla en hurlant et s'arrachant les cheveux. Elle criait à Voldemort de l'achever, elle criait à Ron de revenir et elle hurlait à Drago de la pardonner.

Des bras immobilisèrent les siens, l'empêchant de se mutiler le visage. Ses bras tirés derrière son dos la faisaient maintenant souffrir mais elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. Son visage penché vers l'avant, ses cheveux bouclé la dissimulant elle pleurait pour tout son passé. Elle ne pouvait tirer un trait dessus ou l'oublier ou même vivre avec. Elle se sentait hanté par lui. Elle en avait honte et il la faisait souffrir.

Ses bras furent relâchés et elle les enroula autour d'elle comme pour essayer de se rassurer.

Elle sentit le torse de Severus se coller à son dos et elle se reposa sur lui. Voila ce qu'elle venait chercher la sérénité.

Il la recoucha doucement sur le lit la collant à lui. Elle avait besoin de ne pas se sentir seule. Il la serra, lui embrassa l'arrière de la tête et la laissa se rendormir.

La chaleur du soleil lui caressait le visage, l'obligeant se réveiller. Elle s'étira doucement et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Séverus qui l'observait. Elle sourit doucement et se colla contre son torse. Il avait du lui retirer ses vêtements lorsqu'il était remonté.

-Ce n'est pas grave et de rien.

Elle gloussa contre lui en entendant sa phrase. Elle releva son visage pour pouvoir l'observer. Ce matin elle allait mieux. Sa crise était finie. Elle ne voulait plus y repenser.

-Tout personne normalement constituée dit « bonjour ». Mais je te pardonne parcque c'est toi.

-Mais lorsqu'une personne essaye de commencer la journée par un « excuse-moi et merci », je me dois de la devancer.

Elle embrassa l'épaule de l'homme qui lui caressait les cheveux. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

Ils se devaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre.

Elle remonta son visage face aux siens, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens tout en passant une jambe au dessus de celle de Séverus pour coller un peu plus son corps au sien.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il la fit rouler sur le lit pour se trouver au dessus d'elle. Ses mains posées de chaque côté du visage féminin, il l'observait. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage dur lui conférant une autorité et un charme auquel Hermione ne résistait jamais.

Il se baissa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis avec envie et désir. Leurs mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre cherchant à lui procurer du plaisir, le faire crier, le faire supplier. Juste pour entendre sa voix résonner dans la pièce.

Hermione ce matin là, n'était pas patiente elle voulait le sentir en elle maintenant, ne pas attendre, ne pas s'amuser, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Séverus qui rompit le baiser. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire et les posa contre son oreille.

-Tu m'avais avertit pour mon image. J'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle ne risque pas de se briser.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione, la saisissant par les hanches et y plantant ses ongles. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur en sentant les griffes de l'homme se planter dans sa chair et en sentant ses dents se saisir de sa peau. Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux noirs de son amant et elle faisait glisser le bas de son corps contre l'érection de l'homme.

-Pas ce matin je t'en supplie !

Elle avait réussi à murmurer cette phrase entre deux gémissements. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait et ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. Il la pénétra violemment et exerça un mouvement de vas et viens sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il avait quelque chose à lui prouver. Peut-être le fait qu'elle était bien vivante ? Elle ferma les yeux laissant son corps voguer au rythme que l'homme lui imposait. Elle répétait son prénom comme une litanie sans fin, comme une chanson qu'elle seule pouvait interpréter.

-Séverus, Séverus, Séverus, Séverus

Sa chanson s'acheva dans un crie de plaisir qui fus suivis par un grognement de la part de l'homme.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Il avait fait ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle aimait. Il roula sur le côté l'entraînant avec lui et la faisant se coller contre son torse. Hermione lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Séverus regarda le soleil lécher sa chute de rein et les reflets miroiter dans ses cheveux. Ce tableau était dégoulinant de bons sentiments mais il le trouvait sublime.

L'eau se mit couler. Il attendit quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Face à la douche, il trouva son amante dos à lui, légèrement penché en avant, les bras tendus et les mains collées contre le marbre blanc. Il entra et encercla son corps de ses bras.

Il sentait son corps sursauté à chaque sanglot. Il entendait le faible reniflement et les faibles gémissements.

Elle se retourna, passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme, nicha sa tête au creux de son coup et pleura silencieusement.

Il avança pour prendre appuie sur le mur. Il lui caressait le dos en respirant ses cheveux. Son parfum avait changé. Elle n'avait plus le même. Elle avait voulu lui dissimuler sa présence le jour de sa mission en changeant de parfum. Il l'avait quand même reconnu. Il sait quand c'est elle tout comme elle sait quand c'est lui. C'est si simple et si irrationnel. Il resta là à la rassurer, laissant l'eau couler sur eux.

-Lui aussi tu devais le protéger. Je suis désolée Séverus. Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais il savait que le ministère était sur lui. J'ai du le faire. Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi !

Elle avait dis cette phrase si rapidement qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Mais il avait compris l'essentiel. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et intensifia ses caresses.

-Il n'était pas comme Drago.

Il la sentit se raidir à la simple entente de ce prénom. Encore un mauvais souvenir.

-C'était mon filleul c'était normal pour lui que je le protège. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute et nous le savons. Lui,…

Il inspira faisant une pause dans son récit, sentant Hermione se détendre sous ces paroles et sous ses caresses.

-Il nous fournissaient en ingrédients j'était chargé de sa surveillance. Il est juste très déçu mais ne m'incombe pas responsable je suis juste son maître de potions pour lui.

-Arrête de te torturer.

-Pardon ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais me dire. Arrête de te torturer.

Elle défit ses jambes et se laissa tomber gracieusement sur le sol, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il garda ses mains autour d'elle, réflexe de sauvegarde d'un être cher ? Elle se colla à lui, plaçant ses mains sur son torse.

Son visage était rouge autant que ses yeux qui eux était légèrement gonflé en prime. Il savait que là elle devait avoir mal à la tête au point d'en souffrir. Contre coup de son stresse et de ses pleurs. Elle le quitta du regard et colla son visage contre son torse blanc et ferma les yeux.

Ils étaient apaisés. Ils se sont encore aidés à surmonter une nouvelle épreuve. Maintenant elle devait repartir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était dans l'entrée reprenant sa cape et la nouant autour de son cou. Séverus la regardait les bras croisées prenant appuie avec son épaule contre le mur, le visage impassible.

Elle releva le visage après avoir accroché l'attache et le regarda. Il prit la parole le premier, semblant devancer la phrase de la jeune femme.

-Tu aimerais me dire adieu maintenant.

Elle sourit tristement en baissant le visage, puis le releva, relevant ses cheveux d'une de ses mains.

-Ce ne serait pas vrai.

-Tu ferais tout pour que ce ne le soit pas.

-Sûrement.

Il décroisa les bras et s'avança vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Elle prit la parole la première.

-Allumeur.

Il haussa un sourcil en souriant doucement et l regardant d'un regard amusé.

-Ne critique pas ce que tu adores.

Elle sourit puis l'embrasse doucement. Elle se retourna non sans un regard pour lui, puis sortit laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Il la regarda partir. Femme à la cape noire et au masque de cuivre. Intérieur tourmenté pour un extérieur impassible. Il referma la porte lorsqu'elle passa le portail de sa propriété.

Chacun sert de réceptacle à l'autre. Il déverse sa tristesse pour que celui qui est en face en fasse disparaître un peu et le soulage de son lourd fardeau. L'amour n'a pas la place dans leur relation car il n'en est aucunement question, c'est bien plus profond. Ils se font confiance, ils s'aident, se coulent et se sauvent.

Séverus soupira devant cette pensée. Elle lui est indispensable. Au fond de lui il savait que la réciproque était vraie.


End file.
